Superstar
by Yellowverse
Summary: The orchestra at McKinley High is struggling. They are bullied, ridiculed, and they NEVER win. But when one little video is uploaded to youtube, the lives of these unappreciated kids are changed forever. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was extremely late. He tore through the halls of McKinley High, slinging his bag further over his shoulder as he ran shamelessly. Luckily the halls were silent and still as it were seven thirty am, far too early for any normal student of McKinley to even be out of bed.

The morning had been a bad one for Kurt. He absolutely detested being late _anywhere,_ and him waking up at an unacceptable seven am set back his entire early morning routine by half an hour. Kurt had to leave the house without finishing his morning skincare routine, something he felt was unacceptable. His skin felt clogged and unclean as he bypassed his locker, too late to stop and put away his books. He had places to be.

As Kurt approached the large, heavy doors leading to their school auditorium he took a deep breath. He was screwed. Schue was going to fry him, he was so late, and he was dead meat…

Kurt pushed the doors open to the sounds of an orchestra warming up. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he realised that it was not Schue sitting in the conductor's chair, but a black, curly head. Still, better to be actually sitting in his seat when Schue arrived so Kurt leapt down the stairs of the auditorium, two at a time, and climbed onto the stage, as subtly as possible. No such luck. The boy in the conductor's seat grinned as he saw Kurt try to sneak into the orchestra.

"Hey Kurt" he said, tapping the baton in his hand against the stand slightly.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt replied sheepishly. "Sorry for being late"

Blaine smiled widely. "I don't mind- just jump in there before Schue gets here"

Kurt nodded gratefully and walked around behind Blaine's chair to get to his seat. To be honest, Kurt was surprised Blaine even talked to him. Blaine was amazing, the envy of the entire music department at McKinley. He was the principal violinist and the concert master, respected by every musician at the school. On top of this, he was an accomplished vocalist, as well as playing guitar and piano. To make matters worse, he was devastatingly handsome, extremely charming, and actually gay. Kurt's perfect guy, but he'd never look at someone like Kurt. Kurt was so out of his league he wouldn't even consider pursuing a relationship with him.

Blaine tapped his baton sharply against the stand again, to gain the attention of the orchestra. There was instant silence in the room. It demonstrated just how much respect the orchestra had for their concert master. He was their leader. Kurt looked up just as he was sliding into his seat, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a rectangular box, no bigger than a pencil case. He clipped it open, and pulled out the two joints of his piccolo. They fit seamlessly together as he was nudged in the ribs by his best friend, first flutist Rachel Berry. She grinned and waved at him and wiggled her eyebrows, something she liked to do whenever Kurt had an interaction with Blaine. She knew Kurt had a bit of a thing for Blaine, but she desperately wanted them to be together, even if Kurt knew it would never happen.

"Alright guys, let's tune- Tina" Blaine indicated for the lone oboist, Tina Cohen-Chang, to play her tuning note. The note rang out true and pure, with the rest of the orchestra joining in, tuning to that note. Blaine had his own violin in his lap and he pulled it under his chin, fine tuning with the rest of the band. Kurt picked up his piccolo, quickly blowing hot air through the cold, metal mouth piece to warm it up. He then raised it to his lips, and blasted his tuning note out. Rachel had finished tuning already and she groaned, slapping her hands to her ears.

"It's too early for brain damage, Kurt"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You have your earplugs, use them"

Rachel grumbled as she reached into her pencil case that sat on her stand and pulled out a matching set of earplug inserts, and jammed one into the ear closest to Kurt.

"I hate these, they make my ears hurt"

Blaine had them run through some scales and parts of one of the pieces they were working on as part of their warm up. At this point, the doors to the auditorium swung open and out came Mr Schuester, carrying a folder and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Blaine" Schue nodded, dismissing Blaine from warm up duties. Blaine nodded once, slipping down into his chair, fiddling with the fingerboard of his violin.

"Okay" Schue said, holding up his baton. "It's time to start working on our set list for the competition season. I'm going to open the floor, and ask you guys what you want to play"

"HAWAII FIVE-O THEME"

Schue scowled. "Real suggestions, please, Puckerman"

The boy with the trombone and the menacing Mohawk shrugged.

Schue was getting increasingly angry as nobody in the orchestra was suggesting any legitimate options. Until Blaine spoke up.

"What about something from Holst's Planet Suite?"

Everyone stopped to listen. Schue indicated for him to continue.

"Yeah, we should do something from the Planet Suite. We could do Mars- that piece is iconic"

Schue was nodding. It was clear he liked this idea.

"Excellent choice Blaine. I will look into that. Brass, you'll have to step up for that one"

Puckerman high fived his friend, a sandy haired boy with a large mouth and balancing an enormous tuba on his lap.

"Mr Schue?" a girl spoke up in the clarinet section.

"Yes Santana?" Schue said, slightly wearily. Santana Lopez was known for causing trouble amongst the orchestra.

"While I understand that all this competition is important to this orchestra- can't we do a piece that is a little more… fun?"

Schue looked perplexed. "But Holst _is_ fun!"

"To you and gay Mozart, maybe" Blaine looked miffed.

"Santana, I'm sorry, but it's just not appropriate to play anything other than classical pieces in a competition like-"

"Mr Schue" Blaine interjected. "I have an idea"

Blaine once again had the floor.

"Maybe it's not appropriate to play some fun pieces in a competition setting, but why can't we play them here? We could use them as our warm-up pieces"

There was a murmur of excitement rippling through the orchestra.

"That's a good idea, Blaine, but I don't have the time to find or arrange these pieces…"

"I could do it" Blaine offered. "I'll arrange all of them. It's good practise"

The orchestra shouted their approval. Schue held up his hands in defeat.

"Well, if this is something the entire orchestra wants to do, then it's up to you guys to organise it. Everyone make sure you thank Blaine for going to the effort.

The rehearsal continued, but Blaine Anderson was on autopilot. He had so many ideas in his head and he could not wait to get started. When he finally got home for the night, it was straight to his computer to begin composing. Three and a half hours and two cups of coffee later, he had finished their first song. He printed, his stomach back flipping with excitement as the title of the piece appeared in his printing tray

_Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry and Bonnie McKee_

_Arr. Blaine Anderson._

* * *

><p><em>next chapter should hopefully be up by end of next week<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**General information- I play oboe, flute and viola**

**the orchestra is not big, about 25-30 kids.**

**every member of the glee club is in there, whether they are mentioned in the story or not (except Quinn Fabray- but we will get to her later)**

**I selected every person's instrument for a specific reason- an aspect of their character, what we know about them already, or simply because that instrument called to me about them**

* * *

><p>Kurt was at his locker, picking up his books for his next lesson when out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking towards him waving a plethora of paper. He turned, and Blaine Anderson triumphantly held up the paper, grinning widely.<p>

"Wha…" Kurt started to question, but Blaine didn't let him finish.

"Look, Kurt! I finished our first piece! I'm so excited, I hope everyone likes it, the arrangement isn't perfect but I tried to make sure there was something for everyone…" he babbled. Kurt brought up his arms to still Blaine, who was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Calm down and let me have a look"

Blaine stopped jumping long enough for Kurt to pluck out the score. He opened it and stared at the title. Kurt's face lit up.

"Blaine, this is _perfect_"

Blaine beamed. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Everyone will love it!"

"HEY BAND BOYS"

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to receive a face full of ice cold slushy. The football jocks roared with laughter and high-fived as they sauntered off, leaving Kurt and Blaine drenched in multiple slushies. They both gaped as the music in their hands turned to mulch.

"Darn, that's a lot of trees I just killed" Blaine muttered. They glanced at each other, and started giggling.

"I hope you have spare clothes in your locker" Kurt said, turning around to open his own for his emergency change of clothes.

"I always come prepared" Blaine said as he tried to salvage the sheet music.

"I'm sorry about the music" Kurt said, feeling it needed to be said even if it wasn't his fault.

"It's okay" Blaine said, deceptively cheerful as he wiped the slushy out of his eyes. "I'll print off another set at lunch"

Kurt nodded as he fished out his clothes, but when he looked up, Blaine was already off down the hall. Kurt tried not to feel the usual sinking feeling as he inspected the damage to his clothes. It was getting difficult hiding it from his father. He knew that if his father found out, it wouldn't make a difference. The bullies of McKinley would just become more sneaky.

Kurt Hummel had been playing the flute for nearly eight years. When he was younger, his father took him to see a production of _Wicked_ at their local theatre. From their position in the audience Kurt could not see the orchestra pit, and he spent the entire performance craning his neck trying to see where the 'pretty sounds' where coming from. When his father pointed out there was actually a hole in the ground where the orchestra sat, Kurt could not take his eyes off the place where the hole should be. When the performance was over, Kurt ran down to the stage before his father could stop him and threw his arms over the pit railing. He peered down, and smiling up at him was a young lady, the orchestra's flutist. She offered a little wave and held up her flute for Kurt to see, and he was spellbound. From that moment on, he relentlessly begged for his father to give him flute lessons, and when he finally conceded and Kurt held his new flute for the first time, he knew he was in love. He played his way through elementary, middle and now high school. In his freshman year at McKinley High he marched up to the McKinley Orchestra auditions, and played his heart out, earning him the position of second flute. He was chuffed with this achievement. When the first flutist graduated, he knew all he wanted was the principal position. There was a girl by the name of Rachel Berry also vying for this position, and the two of them fought hard for it, each hating the other immensely. When the list was posted and it announced that Kurt was the principal flutist but he would be sharing the first part with Rachel, he thought she would hate him forever. However on the first day of rehearsal she marched up to him, offered her hand and said with a coy smile

"Congratulations on a position earned. You deserve it"

The two had been best friends ever since. Kurt offered to take over the piccolo position once the original player had graduated, and Rachel had taken over the principal flute position. But they still sat next to each other, laughing, talking, fighting, helping each other, planning their future together. Rachel's dream was to be on Broadway, and Kurt promised her that one day he'll be underneath her stage, accompanying her in the orchestra pit. That was their dream, and their promise.

The orchestra where rehearsing that afternoon, and as usual the members where sitting around in the auditorium, awaiting the arrival of Blaine to start their warm up. Kurt could barely hold his excitement in what Blaine had planned for them so he had spread the word, and the rest of the orchestra was anticipating his arrival so they could start.

Kurt was lounging in the auditorium chairs with his friendship group- Rachel, her boyfriend Finn in the percussion section, Tina and her French-horn playing boyfriend Mike, Santana and her girlfriend Brittany, the only two Cheerio's in the orchestra, and Finn's friends Sam and Puck.

"Where's Blaine? He's late and I want to see this piece" Puck grumbled.

"I don't know" Kurt said anxiously. He hadn't seen Blaine after the slushy incident and he hoped he was alright.

"We got slushied today" He didn't know why he was mentioning it, as they all got slushied nearly every day.

The group was sympathetic.

"Oh that's awful" Tina said, rubbing Kurt's arm. Kurt shrugged.

"Same old, right?" they laughed bitterly in agreement.

"Hey!" a voice called from the top of the auditorium and Blaine was bouncing down the steps, carrying his violin case and another unidentified case.

"Let's go everybody"

The orchestra scrambled to action. As always they set up as soon as they got in, so it was a matter of finding their seats. Blaine sat in the conductor's chair, setting his cases on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to find that" he said, pointing to the rectangular case on the floor.

"And what is that?" Puck shouted from the back.

"It's a camera" Blaine said "I want to film _this_" he held up the sheet music for Teenage Dream. The orchestra cheered.

"Give me that before I _die_" Santana called. Blaine laughed.

"Okay, okay, here" Blaine passed out the parts. There was more whoops of approval from the orchestra.

Blaine got down from his chair to set up the camera, while the orchestra each began practising their own individual parts, creating a deafening racked. Kurt however, saw his chance and got up to help him.

"Thanks" Blaine said as Kurt pulled out the legs of the tripod.

"It's no problem" Kurt replied, giving him a soft smile. They eased into silence.

"Don't worry about this, I've got it. Get the orchestra ready for filming!" Kurt said, giving Blaine a gentle nudge.

"Yeah alright" Blaine said, setting the camera down. "Thanks for doing this, Kurt" he said with a smile.

While the orchestra warmed up, Kurt set up the camera in the corner. He clicked 'record', thinking Blaine could cut out the parts of the footage he did not want. He climbed back into his seat, just in time to start their first run through of the piece.

Blaine held up his hands with the baton in his right, and the orchestra responded, poised to play. Blaine smiled. He loved conducting.

"I'll give you two beats, okay? _3, 4_"

And they were off. It started with the strings gently playing, and Rachel joining in with the melody. Kurt sighed. It was beautiful. As the song continued the brass took over from the strings, the harmonies rich and beautiful between the band members. The percussion was delightful, far more minimalistic than the original, but gloriously effective for the cover they were performing. When they finished, Blaine held the last note longer, obviously basking in the beautiful sound. He cut them off, beaming. It was perfect. It was lovely. He _had _to do another.

The orchestra seemed to be in agreement. Everyone was silent and serene, just nodding mutely as if they were speechless. It was loud clapping that snapped the orchestra out of it.

"Well _done_ guys" Schue walked down the auditorium aisle.

"That was fantastic. Now if you could just bring that kind of musicality to your set list for sectionals, and we will be a sure fire contender for regionals. Thanks, Blaine"

Blaine slid off the chair again, high on the euphoric feeling of having his own arrangement played by this orchestra. He just had to get the next one organised, for the next rehearsal.

Once again, Blaine Anderson sat down at his computer, plugging in the camera and uploading the footage to his desktop. He deleted the tuning and the warm ups, skipping straight to Teenage Dream. He sighed, listening to the song on repeat as he went through his iTunes, looking for a new song for the orchestra to do. Then, he had a thought.

Abandoning the search for the moment, he opened up Chrome. He typed in the URL bar "" and signed in to his account, blaineandersonmusic. He used to do violin covers, but he hadn't uploaded anything in ages. Maybe other could enjoy this orchestra's cover too.

Blaine quickly typed in the name and description of the video, tagging it simply with 'teenage dream' and 'orchestra'. The description simply read "high school orchestra's cover of Teenage Dream. Arranged by me"

Blaine clicked 'upload'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, life gets in the way, y'know?**

* * *

><p>Blaine had not given the video another thought. As soon as he had finished the upload, he was straight back to arranging the orchestra's next masterpiece. He knew they were going to like this one. This one had taken him a little longer due to the more complex parts, but he still managed to have it done by a reasonable hour. Now he marched through the halls of McKinley, nearly empty as most students chose not to hang around after the bell went. When he arrived at rehearsal, he saw that Schue was already sitting in the conductor's chair. Blaine knew he wasn't late but he hurried down the auditorium stairs all the same. As he placed his violin case on the stage, he listened to Schue speak to the orchestra.<p>

"Excellent job, guys, I was impressed with your work yesterday. I want everyone to give Blaine a specific round of applause for his effort in arranging you guys some warm up pieces" Schue smiled down at Blaine, who blushed as the orchestra cheered for him. He secured his headrest on his violin and climbed onto the stage.

"Do you want me to take the warm up today Mr Schue?" Blaine said, glancing from the conductor's seat to his own.

"No, that's fine Blaine; I'll take you guys today"

Blaine nodded and sat down without another word. It was a slow rehearsal; they had the parts for Holst's Mars: Bringer of War from his Planet Suite and where doing read throughs. When they started workshopping, Blaine switched off. He was an excellent sight-reader and as usual had no trouble interpreting the piece; he had picked it after all. Instead, he thought about his future.

He was in his junior year and therefore did not have to worry about future just yet, but he thought it was good to have a plan for his senior year. What did he want to achieve? What did he have to do to get there? Could he manage?

Blaine always knew he wanted to do something with music. It was his life, his passion, the force that could get him through anything. He could do anything through music. He could pursue a professional career as a violinist, he could become a composer, and he could try and get a record deal. But there were so many other things for him to consider. What if he had a boyfriend by then?

Blaine wanted a boyfriend badly. A boyfriend was something he had never had, and he was severely lacking in any sort of sexual or romantic experiences. As his final graduation loomed in a year and a half's time, he felt it was time to start crossing all his firsts off his list. The problem for Blaine was where would he meet a guy? There wasn't exacted a plethora of gay boys his age just waiting for a chance to date him. Blaine sighed, conceding defeat to the fact that there was no chance in hell he would ever get a boyfriend.

When the rehearsal was over and Schue had left them to pack up, Artie Abrams and a couple other orchestra members walked over to him.

"Hey Blaine, thanks for doing 'Teenage Dream' for us, it was awesome"

Blaine smiled warmly at them. "Thanks guys- I have another for us to do. We didn't get around to trying it out, but if you guys wanted the parts to it now, I'll hand them out"

The surrounding orchestra members agreed, and Blaine set his bags on the nearest chair, rummaging through his satchel until he found the folder that contained the sheet music. As he handed the paper out, Artie whistled his approval.

"Dayum, Anderson, this one's going to be awesome!"

"I love this song" Tina said, placing her oboe part close to her heart as if it was sacred. The title was just visible pressed against her chest.

_What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)_

_Arr. Blaine Anderson_

"I'm glad you like it, guys. Oh, and by the way, I put that video up on Youtube of us doing Teenage Dream. So if you wanted to watch the footage, it's up there. It's on private, so message me for the link on Facebook and I'll give it to you"

After that, the orchestra disbanded for the day. Blaine had a twenty-minute bus ride to get back home, so he left quickly. His heart was thumping as he walked to the bus stop. It had been a very exciting day for him. His ideas for the orchestra where very well-received and nothing could be more pleasing for the young composer. He was having a blast, picking out songs on his way home, jotting little notes down during the trip so he could record all his ideas. He had quite the list of songs and it was rapidly growing. When he got home, it was as always to an empty house he turned up the music loud and jumped on his computer. He checked his Facebook messages, and saw he had one new one from Artie Abrams, asking for the link to the YouTube clip to _Teenage Dream_. He sent it, and logged off.

What was going to be a wild night home alone turned into what it always was for Blaine, playing music until he passed out. He practised violin, grunting with exertion as he strung his bow angrily across the strings, attempting to hit every note in the difficult and furiously fast exercise. After his arms were sore from playing he pulled out his guitar, strumming softly and humming the delicate melodies to his own songs. He stopped only for dinner and went to bed at a ridiculous hour. Just before he closed his eyes for sleep, he checked Facebook again. There were three new messages in his inbox. He clicked on them, confused.

_Blaine!_

_Blaine, if you are asleep, you need to wake up!_

_Blaine, check the YouTube video. Now._

They were from Artie. Groggily, Blaine typed out a reply.

_What do you mean?_

His computer blipped. Artie was still up.

_The video. It wasn't on private._

Blaine felt a stab of unidentifiable emotion.

_And what does that mean?_

A pause while Blaine waited for Artie to reply.

_It's gone viral._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I've left y'all hanging so I'll try and get the next chapter up quite soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

With trembling fingers, Blaine typed in the URL to YouTube. He hastily logged in, and immediately clicked on his own link to the video. He gasped.

Artie was right.

YouTube must have failed him and the video had not been on private. It had thousands of views, hundreds of comments, and a wide range of 'likes' and 'dislikes'. Blaine scrolled, swelling with excitement as he read the comments. Most of them where gushing at the performance, but Blaine ignored them. There was one that caught his eye, freshly posted.

_Like if Ellen sent you here!_

Blaine stopped short. Ellen? As in _Ellen DeGeneres?_

He could not log in to twitter fast enough. With a thumping heart, he accessed Ellen's twitter profile and gasped loudly, a hand slapping to his face.

_Ellen DeGeneres had tweeted his video._

Ellen fucking DeGeneres had specifically posted the video to her twitter, along with the message that these where 'a talented group of young kids'.

Blaine had to pinch himself. He had to hit himself with hammer. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But no, there it was, clear as day. With a sharp pang of shock, he realised he was famous. He checked his Twitter, Tumbler and Facebook page, and they were flooded with messages. He had nearly doubled in followers and had nearly a hundred friend requests. How did this happen? How did Ellen DeGeneres get the video?

After a few moments in shock, Blaine finally worked up the courage to start checking the messages people where sending him. A couple where moronic that he ignored, but the rest seemed to have the same subliminal message: _You have to do more videos._

Blaine went to the orchestra's Facebook group. It had been started last year because Blaine thought it would be an easier way for them to communicate as an entire community, and it had certainly proved worthwhile in the past. But now Blaine typed a message, probably the most important message ever posted to that wall.

EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE AUDITORIUM BEFORE SCHOOL- **DO NOT MISS IT.**

Artie liked the post, while the rest of the orchestra online was confused.

_What's the matter?_ Tina wrote.

_If it'll get me out of my morning community service_ Puck typed.

_Should we be concerned?_ Wrote one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's next words were genuine. _I don't know._

The next morning, the entire orchestra was in the auditorium, sitting down in the seats and facing Blaine on the stage, who gulped nervously. He had no idea how to deliver this next news, so he decided to just come out and say it.

"Guys… There has been a development" Blaine started.

"Come on Blaine! Just tell us, you've left us all in suspense overnight. And Cripples over there is in on it, but he won't say anything" Santana moaned while Artie just smiled smugly.

"Alright" Blaine laughed nervously, running a hand through his gel-laden hair. "It's about the YouTube video of Teenage Dream. It's gone viral"

There was an air of complete and utter stunned silence in the room. Nobody said a word, all just staring at Blaine with wide eyes and open mouths.

"But how's that even possible?" Santana whispered, shocked into silence. "Wasn't it on private?"

Blaine shrugged. "That's what I thought, but apparently not"

"Wait, hold on a minute. What does this mean? Are we… are we famous?" Rachel said, placing a hand on her chest and gasping.

"I don't know" Blaine admitted. "They only seem to know who I was because my name was all over my YouTube channel, as well as the links to my Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr accounts. We've… We've become an internet phenomenon overnight"

The group gasped collectively. Some looked worried. Others looked excited. Blaine glanced over and saw Kurt Hummel's face creased in deep thought. Rachel Berry looked like she was about to explode. Finn Hudson looked confused. Santana Lopez looked like she was scheming.

Kurt spoke up, his voice soft. "What do we do now?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Santana cut him off. "It's obvious, isn't it? We make another video"

"But do we really want to do that?" Sam Evans spoke up. "I'm just trying to get through high school. I don't need… internet fame"

"But do you know how many stars of today got started through the internet? Just like them, this could be our big break. This could be our chance to become superstars" Rachel nearly shouted. She looked at the orchestra with pleading eyes. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder, and Blaine knew that it was her dream to be on Broadway. He felt bad for possibly crushing that, but as the leader of the orchestra he had to do what was best for the rest of the group.

"Guys… what do you think? Do you want to make another video?"

There was silence as the group considered that possibility. Blaine knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to tell them until they had reached a decision on their own. He wasn't going to try and influence them.

Slowly, Puck raised his hand. "… It can't hurt, right?"

That was the turning point. The entire group started cheering and whooping and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as the answer seemed unanimous. They were going to make another video. As the group leapt on the stage to set up the orchestra, nobody saw a shaggy blonde head slip quietly out of the auditorium.

As Blaine set up the camera, Tina walked up to him, looking thoughtful. "Blaine" she said "Should we tell Schue about this?"

Blaine faltered. He hadn't thought of this. "Should we tell him?" he said, repeating her question as if he was testing the idea in his head.

"I don't know" Tina replied truthfully. "This seems like something everyone really wants to do and Mr Schue… you know… he might not like it"

Blaine nodded. He agreed with her. There didn't seem to be any harm in what they were doing, yet Mr Schue might not understand. He didn't seem to believe in the power of the media.

"We won't tell" He said, offering her a smile. She grinned back.

"This is really exciting, you know"

Blaine's smile grew wider. There was nothing wrong with posting a few more videos. All of them where just having fun.

Later that night, Blaine took the footage from the video and edited it. This time they had shot it from several different angles, in order to give a better view of the orchestra. This made it a much longer process to edit, but it was worth it as Blaine typed the description while the video uploaded.

_High School Orchestra performs an arrangement of What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger) arr. Blaine Anderson_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to give myself one week deadlines for each chapter. Granted they will not always be met, but hey it gives me some kind of order<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the delay, m'dears**

* * *

><p>Blaine was on top of the world. They were an internet phenomenon. Somehow, people liked his videos enough to keep coming back, and so the orchestra never stopped. They worked into a system of a video a week, and three weeks in, Blaine decided to set their internet presence in concrete. He was ready to set up a Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook account for the orchestra, but he was halted in the process when he noticed a reoccurring trend in some of the questions being left on his YouTube channel.<p>

_Do you guys have a name? Or are you just some high school orchestra? _

Blaine was ready to type back 'just some high school orchestra' when he realised. They _should_ have a name. They were not just the McKinley High School Orchestra anymore. They had an alter ego. A second existence. They lived a double life. In real life, they were the anonymous faces, the bottom feeders of the school. On the internet, they were famous. Blaine had been keeping up to date with their following, and their fan base was growing. They deserved their own name.

This thought had occupied Blaine's head all through school the next day. During English, he tuned out as Mr Sellicks droned on about _Jane Eyre, _brain churning and churning and turning over possible names in his head.

_The Double Agents?_ No, that was stupid. _The Music Mysteries_? That was just weird. _The Treble Clefs?_ Unoriginal and the bass players would be so offended.

Blaine was still mulling over the thought of a name when it came time for lunch. He left class, his face creased in concentration, walking down the hall. At the end of the hall, he saw a familiar chestnut head bent low, putting books into his locker. Blaine grinned, and quickly walked over to the boy.

"Kurt! I need your help!"

Kurt bolted upright. "Jeez, you scared me. Why do you have to be so damn chipper all the time?"

Blaine felt affronted but then he was Kurt's twinkling cerulean eyes and he relaxed. "Shh, don't tease me now, I have a dilemma!"

"Oh no, and you want me to listen to it?" Kurt guessed.

"Yes, come on, let's eat lunch together"

Blaine took Kurt's arm and led him down the hall.

In the lunchroom, Blaine took a sip of water while he waited for Kurt to return, who was buying his lunch. Blaine had to admit he was slightly nervous. He really admired Kurt, with his bad ass attitude and incredible musical ability. The guy was a prodigy, and Blaine was always appreciative of any musical talent. He didn't want Kurt to shoot his ideas down.

Kurt returned, with a lunch that was about as healthy as possible in McKinley. He slid into his chair, eyeing Blaine. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Kurt cleared his breath.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine exclaimed. He pulled out a piece of paper. "I want to give the orchestra a name, you know, one that's separate from our regular one. The internet thing is completely separate from our regular lives, so I figured I would give our online personality a completely new name"

Kurt wordlessly took the list from Blaine, piercing blue eyes scanning the piece of paper. He hummed in amusement.

"Oh Blaine"

Blaine looked up mid bite of his home made salad. "What? What is it?"

"All these names are related to something musical and being sneaky. I didn't even know you could come up with that many combinations"

Blaine felt a blush seeping onto his face. "That's not right, is it?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's not wrong. It's just… Well I think you should look at it from a different angle"

Blaine cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well" Kurt said thoughtfully. "You are only looking at it from one perspective, that being the perspective that what we are doing is sneaking around behind our conductors back. It could be your adorable conscience telling you that what we are doing is wrong, but you have to remember there are other reasons we are doing this"

Blaine was silent for a few moments as he considered this. "What other reasons do you think we are doing this?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Maybe you should have a think about that" he said, before picking up his tray and walking away, leaving Blaine in his thoughts.

Blaine could barely wait after Kurt had got him thinking. During class he created their new Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook accounts, proudly typing in the orchestra's new name. After Kurt's advice, Blaine knew what he wanted to call the orchestra. Something explosive, something that signifies their rise to fame. He finally could type a reply to the people asking the question; _what is your name?_

_We are the Supernova Orchestra. _

The Supernova Orchestra was meeting up for a secret rehearsal in the auditorium. It was an hour before their _real_ rehearsal with Mr Schue would begin, which was the system nowadays. Blaine was sitting in his conductor's chair, scribbling hastily over his score of their latest piece, _Paradise_ by Coldplay. Kurt was fingering through his part, softly blowing air into his piccolo creating a soft whistling sound. At the request of his follow orchestra members he was not blowing enough air in to make a sound. Kurt respected their wishes, because nobody needed their ears being pierced by an instrument that was the musical equivalent of a knife slicing through air. Rachel was next to him, also blowing through her part. Her fingers moved dextrously over the keys. Kurt always admired her ability for it; unlike him Rachel never had a problem with moving her fingers quickly. At the back of the orchestra in true brass fashion the brass section was creating as much noise as possible, the members of the section going red with exertion as they pumped out their pedal notes. The percussion section was going over their parts as well, banging on the timpani, vibraphone, bass and snare drums. The noise was chaotic and extremely loud, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of a door slamming. The room was instantly silent as the orchestra looked up, fearing the worst. Instead of seeing an enraged Mr Schue, all they saw was a silhouette of a young girl. The figure slowly walked down the steps, a blonde head being revealed as she stepped into the light. Blaine gasped when he saw it was none other than Quinn Fabray, the popular cheerleader who had no business in a place like this. He was shocked to say the least.

"Um... Hi" Blaine said slowly when Quinn stood there for a few moments without saying anything. The rest of the orchestra seemed to be as shocked as he was.

"Hi" Quinn said shortly, and she shifted uncomfortably as the entire orchestra stared at her without saying anything.

Blaine realised he had to do the talking here.

"Can we help you?"

Quinn took another step closer. "I saw your video"

Blaine felt a stab of fear. What did she want? Was she going to blackmail them? He feared it was all over for the Supernova Orchestra before it had even begun.

"I saw your video…" Quinn repeated "And I want in"

* * *

><p><strong>oh snap <strong>

**reviews are love**


End file.
